fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Het Vurige Hart: Groentje (1)
Groentje Het eerste wat Lix opviel toen hij wakker werd, was de grond onder zijn poten. Hard was die, als harde, aangeklopte aarde. Even hoopte hij nog dat hij de gebeurtenis van afgelopen avond had gedroomd en dat hij gewoon uit zijn nest was gerold, maar toen hij zijn ogen opende, vervloog die hoop voorgoed. Het bladerdek boven zijn kop was verdwenen. Hij bevond zich in een open ruimte, met wel wat bos langs de randen. De ondergrond werd gevormd door, zoals hij al dacht, keiharde aarde en Lix’ gewrichten voelden stijf aan, nu hij niet langer meer op een bed van bladeren lag. Het vreemdste waren nog wel de wanden om hem heen en het duurde even voordat hij zich besefte dat hij in een ondiepe kuil lag. Nu de eerste schrik was weggeëbd, kon Lix beter om zich heen kijken. In de kuil lagen nog een paar andere draken, die zo te zien allemaal sliepen. Hij rook ook nog anderen, die waarschijnlijk boven de kuil stonden. Nieuwsgierig stond Lix op en liep naar één van de randen. Vastbesloten om te ontdekken wie zich daarboven schuilhielden, sloeg hij zijn vleugels uit. ‘Dat zou ik maar niet doen’, grauwde een stem waarschuwend. Lix schrok zo van het plotselinge geluid dat hij opsprong en achterover viel. Terwijl hij op de grond lag, boog een grijze gestalte zich over hem heen. Meteen vielen de vreemde, hoekige vleugels hem op en de ruige hoorns, die aan weerszijden van zijn bek zaten. De sterke geur van zwavel deed Lix kokhalzen en de haat in de ogen van de draak, verontrustte hem misschien nog wel meer dan de woorden die hij net had uitgesproken. Lix krabbelde overeind. ‘Waarom niet?’ vroeg hij uitdagend. ‘Misschien omdat je niet levend geroosterd wilt worden?’ snoof de grijze draak spottend. ‘Geloof me, de Meesters die daar staan zijn uitstekende vuurspuwers. Ze zouden je zonder pardon verschroeien.’ Lix fronste. ‘Dat klinkt niet erg positief. Maar waarom zouden ze dat doen?’ De grijze draak ging er eens goed voor zitten. ‘Accepteer het maar: je zit hier gevangen. En je komt echt nooit meer weg.’ Lix sperde zijn ogen ongelovig open. ‘Hoor je wel wat je zegt?’ ademde hij verbaasd. ‘Ik ga hier niet de rest van mijn leven…’ Die woorden maakten de vreemde draak zo kwaad, dat hij Lix zijn zin niet liet afmaken. ‘Denk je dat ik niet weet waar ik het over heb?’ barstte hij uit. ‘Ik zit hier al jarenlang, groentje! Je moet weten dat…’ Tot Lix’ opluchting kwam er een andere stem tussendoor. ‘Huh? Ik ben hier toch het groentje?’ Lix draaide zich om en zag een andere, jonge draak, met groene schubben. Het duurde even voordat de flauwe grap tot Lix doordrong en toen hij die eenmaal snapte, kon hij het niet laten om te lachen. De grijze draak bleef echter boos kijken en zag eruit alsof hij beide draken het liefst onder zijn massieve poten wilde pletten. ‘Mijn naam is Jordi!’ stelde de groene draak zich enthousiast voor. ‘En die chagrijn daar is Loki. Let maar niet op hem.’ Loki snoof woedend, draaide zich om en ging demonstratief de andere kant op liggen. ‘Die twee slaapkoppen daar’, vervolgde Jordi, ‘zijn Tin en Rai.’ Hij wees beurtelings een enorme, rode draak en een mooie, witte drakin aan. De twee waren nu ook wakker geworden en kropen nieuwsgierig dichterbij. ‘Zozo.’ Lix kon geen emotie opmaken uit Tins stem. ‘Dus we hebben een groentje erbij.’ Loki hief zijn kop op en gromde: ‘Eentje met een grote bek, ja!’ Lix liet zijn ogen rollen en vroeg zich wanhopig af waarom de grijze draak nu al zo’n hekel aan hem moest hebben. ‘Waar ben ik?’ vroeg Lix uiteindelijk maar, want het brandende verlangen om te weten wat hem was overkomen, bleef. ‘Je bent in een kuil’, vertelde Jordi en keek hem toen zonder iets te zeggen aan. Er verstreken enkele tellen. ‘Ja, eh, oké, maar waar ben ik precies? Ik wist al dat ik in een kuil zat’, klaagde Lix geïrriteerd. Jordi porde hem in zijn zij. ‘Geintje. Je bent in kuil vijf, één van de twaalf kuilen die hier op deze plek liggen. De draken die ons bewaken zijn Meesters, en wij zijn Gravers.’ Meesters, Gravers… Lix liet de woorden even tot zich doordringen en vond dat het niet heel veelbelovend klonk. ‘Wat zijn Gravers dan?’ vroeg hij. Jordi gaf hem een knipoog. ‘Nou, ze graven, weet je wel.’ Lix begon Jordi’s grappen nu aardig irritant te vinden en hij groef met zijn klauwen in de aarde. ‘Dat vroeg ik niet!’ riep hij uit. Meteen weerkaatste zijn stem tegen de randen van de kuil en hij kromp ineen, overweldigd door het harde geluid. ‘Ik bedoel, geef me nou eens een duidelijk antwoord’, ging Lix op gedempte toon verder. Het was nu de rode draak die begon te spreken. Hij had een lage, zware stem en klonk niet al te slim, maar op zich wel vriendelijk. ‘Je bent in de Mijnen van Souel. Wij Gravers hebben als taak om naar glimmedingetjes te graven, die onder de grond zitten.’ ‘Glimmedingetjes?’ herhaalde Lix niet-begrijpend. Rai sloeg vol ergernis met haar vleugels. ‘Hij bedoelt diamanten. Daar wemelt het van in dit gebied en daarom graven we ernaar.’ Lix knikte langzaam; hij begon het nu eindelijk te snappen. ‘En wat doen we met die diamanten?’ Rai grimaste. ‘Wij doen er niks mee, maar de Meesters ruilen het voor territorium, macht, voedsel, medicijnen, diensten… allemaal dat soort dingen. Allemaal draken willen diamanten hebben om aan hun schatten toe te voegen.’ Een bestaan als schatbewaker had Lix nooit geïnteresseerd, maar hij had wel vrienden die hun eigen schatten hadden samengesteld. Verontwaardiging laaide bij hem op bij het besef dat ze die diamanten gewoon hiervandaan haalden, waar een soort slaven het gewoon uit de grond moesten halen. En daar kregen die schatbewakers nog bewondering voor ook. ‘Dus we zitten hier vast en moeten elke dag werken’, stelde Tin vast. ‘De eerste dagen zijn altijd het ergst. Geloof me, je went er wel aan na een tijdje.’ De brommende stem van de rode draak had iets geruststellends, troostends, dus Lix voelde zich meteen iets beter. ‘Mogen we je naam weten?’ vroeg Rai voorzichtig. ‘Lix. Ik heet Lix’, zuchtte hij. ‘Bedankt dat jullie het me uitgelegd hebben.’ Tin kwam iets dichterbij staan en keek hem aan met zijn vlammend gele ogen. ‘De zon komt zo op’, waarschuwde hij hem. ‘Straks begint je eerste dag in de Mijnen.’ Categorie:Het Vurige Hart Categorie:Het Vurige Hart: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot